


sex in the air (i don't care, i love the smell of it)

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes his boy on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex in the air (i don't care, i love the smell of it)

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. HERE I GO. MORE DADDY KINK.
> 
> I AM NOT AS ASHAMED AS I SHOULD BE. OOPS.
> 
> title from s&m by rihanna

Chris stares down at Sebastian, on his knees, nude, and lips slick and pink like they’ve just been doing something that he actually hasn’t been doing. He reaches out and has to touch, has to drag his thumb along that plump lower lip, slide his finger in there when he parts his mouth with a soft gasp, those thick, long eyelashes fluttering.

"Jesus Christ, kid," he breathes, and Sebastian whimpers, those beautiful cheeks that could cut glass hollowing, his eyes meeting Chris’, pupils huge and gaze already a little glazed over.

Chris isn’t even doing anything important. He’d been reading at his desk and Sebastian had waltzed in, all bright eyes and sharp smiles, and sunk to his knees, resting his chin on Chris’ thigh. He’d looked nervous, body vibrating anxiously, so Chris had, automatically, run his fingers through Seb’s hair without much thought, without even looking up from his book, and he’d felt Seb relax, nuzzle the fabric of his pants and sigh happily. And they’d stayed like that for hours, until Chris had marked his page and looked down.

And now here he was, two fingers in Seb’s mouth, and watching the way he whimpers and squirms and his eyes flicker towards Chris’ bulge like all he wants to do is suck. 

"That what you want, kid?" he rasps, not even recognizing the voice that comes out of him, and Seb nods desperately, mouth muffled by Chris’ fingers.

And, really, who is he to deny that? Spreads his legs and pulls his fingers out of his mouth, looking at Seb like he’s just waiting for him, eyebrow arched indulgently, and Seb attacks at the zipper and actually licks his fucking lips at the sight of Chris’ cock, freed from the confines of his pants and boxer briefs. He hisses when Seb’s hot mouth swallows him down, and his hands curl in his hair and _tug_ and Seb moans, a muffled word in his lips that he can’t understand. 

He loses time after that, lost in the feel of Seb sucking him down, tonguing the slit and suckling on his head, hand wrapping around the base and forming a rhythm that makes him want to fucking die. It’s not long before Seb pulls off, saliva connecting his lips to his dick and its compltely obscene and he can’t help the groan, which gets louder when Seb just, breathes heavily and whines.

"Come on me, please, Daddy, please come on my face, wanna feel you, _vă rog_ ,” and Chris yanks at his hair, hears Seb’s sharp, desperate whine, and spills all over that pretty face, white striping his cheeks, his eyelashes, the soft swell of his lips. Seb whines again, tongue darting out to catch some of the come, making a low sound at the taste, and Chris reaches out to smear some on his skin, something feral and possessive deep in his chest. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and Seb nuzzles the palm of his hand, looking too damn sweet for someone who’s so debauched, and Chris just stares, messing up the come into his skin. "You’re beautiful," he murmurs, something in him settling at Seb’s peaceful look, at the way he just relaxes against Chris’ thigh. "Mine," he says, and Seb’s smile is radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING


End file.
